


Canyon Chase

by redonthefly



Series: Departures [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Departures!Frohana, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonthefly/pseuds/redonthefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary from <a href="http://morepopcornplease.tumblr.com">morepopcornplease</a></p><p>Anna jumping on a horse and outrunning a freaking stampede through the canyon. Kristoff and Elsa driving the jeep alongside the canyon cliff, trying to find a way to get Anna to safety. Kristoff putting pedal to the metal. Elsa zooming the camera all the way on Anna because she can’t tear her eyes away, because if anything happens to her sister—-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canyon Chase

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr collab, to be read alongside [this piece of music](http://redonthefly.tumblr.com/post/104693225555/morepopcornplease-anna-jumping-on-a-horse-and).
> 
> Better yet, check out the whole [Departures Playlist](http://8tracks.com/kaytchen/departures-frohana) by the inimitable [morepopcornplease](http://morepopcornplease.tumblr.com).

“I’m going to kill her!” Elsa shouts, tightening her hands around the textured black plastic grip of the camera. Their jeep is shaking, bits of rock and dirt flying everywhere, a cloud of dust erupting from under their tires as they swerve and dodge along the edge of the canyon. “Kristoff, I’m actually going to kill her this time.”

Kristoff spares a glance over his shoulder, where Elsa is unbuckling herself and wriggling up to stand on her seat, half hanging out of the open roof. Her arms are braced on the rollover bar, the camera resting as usual on her shoulder, eye in the eyestalk, knees bent to absorb the impact of the jolting vehicle. Her hair is coming out of her braid, flying around her face in a blonde hurricane.

He grips the steering wheel a little tighter and sucks in a breath before muttering, “Not if I get to her first.” Then, “What are you getting up there?”

They have to yell in order to hear each other over the racket, but when Elsa pulls her face away from the camera, her expression is luminous, open and a little wild. 

“It’s  _magnificent_! Can you go faster?”

 _Go faster_ , he thinks, shaking his head.  _You two are crazy._ The pedal gives under his foot, a steady pressure, and the Jeep shoots forward, Elsa whooping above his head. Over his right shoulder there’s a plume of dust in the canyon, a small cloud ahead of the storm; he can just imagine Anna leaning over the saddle, breathing hard, pigtails a straight line out from her back and the hat that she refuses to wear properly flapping behind her as she races the coming tide of hooves and heaving beasts.

“Go faster!” Elsa screams again, and he throws them into the next gear.

“ _Hang on!_ ”


End file.
